1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tracking and monitoring and, more particularly, to a system and method for asset tracking configuration of a mobile terminal.
2. Introduction
Tracking mobile assets represents a growing enterprise as the need for increased visibility into the status of movable assets (e.g., trailers, containers, etc.) increases. Visibility into the status of movable assets can be gained through mobile terminals that are affixed to the assets. These mobile terminals can be designed to generate position information that can be used to update status reports.
In one conventional tracking system, the mobile terminal is affixed to the roof of the trailer. This location of attachment ensures that the satellite receiver in the mobile terminal maintains good visibility throughout the transport route. One of the challenges of such a mobile terminal installation is the powering of the mobile terminal. In one scenario, the mobile terminal can be powered by a battery. The service life of such a battery is dictated by the amount of power required by the mobile terminal in executing various tracking functions. The battery service life also dictates the associated maintenance costs, which would be required to service mobile terminals having depleted batteries.
What is needed therefore is a mechanism that maximizes the functionality of mobile terminals, while minimizing the impact on various constraining factors.